


ahaha what if we kissed aha jk. unless?

by lovebomb (heartily)



Category: Dream SMP - Minecraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Multi, Uni AU, chatfic, fundywasfound endgame, fundywasfound!, gay little chatfic for my own indulgence, i dont know how long this'll be tee hee, oops all coders!, sbi siblings is so real, some mild el rapids polycule content, the au is for their characters NOT the real people, theres like. angst later on i am so sorry i cant not write angst, tubbo dream and captain puffy are all siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartily/pseuds/lovebomb
Summary: mr doctor sir therapist: dre has a crush LOLLLLLLLGAY BOY: I TOLD YOU TO GO THE FUCK BACK TO BED YOU STUPID BITCH-what happens when the characters of the dream smp all go to university and continue pining through texts? (spoiler: the lgbtq+ community happens. a fundywasfound chatfic.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	ahaha what if we kissed aha jk. unless?

**Author's Note:**

> little obligatory message just to remind people that this is about the CHARACTERS of the dream smp and NOT THE CONTENT CREATORS! it may be a university au chatfic but it is still only about the characters because. i don't write rpf.
> 
> anyways! gay people r so real. enjoy <3

**dream team**

gogy uwu _ : _ EMERGENCY

gogy uwu: EMERGENCY EMERGENCY EMERGENCY

spapnp: what the fuck

spapnp: george r u ok

spapnp: it’s like 8 in the morning wats wrong

gogy uwu: I AM IN . CLASS I AM IN CLASS AND TJERE IS A HOT MAN THERE IS A HOT MAN

spapnp: i do not deserve this

stupid leo bitch: no i can vouch gogy the man is hot

spapnp: ??????????????????????? I DONT CARE

gogy uwu: NO SAP PLEASE NO SERIOUSLY PLEASE IM GOING TO CRY HE IS SO ATTRACTIVE HE IS SO. HE IS SO HELLO? HELLO. OH MY GOD

spapnp: going back 2 bed

gogy uwu: OOHMGGYOD HES A EUROPEAN EXCHANGE STUDENNTNTTT SHUT THE FUCK UP

stupid leo bitch: sapnap i am not going to lie the dude’s pretty hot

spapnp: gn

gogy uwu: I CAN SEE U BLUSHING BITCH!!!!!!!!! I CALL DIBS

stupid leo bitch: ok

gogy uwu: it’s ok dre i’ll still kiss u goodnight tee hee

gogy uwu: god he is so hot. ohmygod CAN HE SIT NEXT TO ME DEAR FUCKING GOD

gogy uwu: GUYS HE IS SO PRETTY IM GOING TO CRY

gogy uwu: oh my god. wait dre we’re the only ones missing a client for our coding project DREAM DREAM. DREAM

gogy uwu: why is nobody responding to my messages

gogy uwu: HELLO??????????

gogy uwu: what the fuck dre he sat next to you

gogy uwu: im literally so appealing and sexy and cool and fuck you

stupid leo bitch: lol

gogy uwu: did you just fucking lol me

gogy uwu: ask him if he wants to be part of our group

gogy uwu: dream

gogy uwu: i can see you reading these

stupid leo bitch: OH MY GOD GEORGE ok

gogy uwu: please you have to help me woo him i am . frothing

gogy uwu: at the mouth

gogy uwu: dream

gogy uwu: my best friend my soulmate my partner for life

gogy uwu: help me get some dick please

stupid leo bitch: is mine not enough 4 u

spapnp: what the fuck. please stop flirting in the gc

gogy uwu: GO BACK TO BED BITCH!

gogy uwu: ahem clears throat anyways.

gogy uwu: dreammmmmmmmmm pleaseeeeeeeeeeee

spapnp: did u just type in “clears throat”

stupid leo bitch: i am so tired

gogy uwu: is that a yes

stupid leo bitch: .

stupid leo bitch: when have i ever said no to you

gogy uwu: LET’S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  
  


**THIS IS AN INTERVENTION**

GAY BOY: help

GAY BOY: help me is anyone awake

psych major: Hi dream :D

GAY BOY: bad. bad u r the only good thing about this earth

emotional support himbo: lol not george????

GAY BOY: punz you will die by my blade

emotional support himbo: I don’t swing that way dream

GAY BOY: Please. Please. Please.

psych major: What’s wrong D:

mr doctor sir therapist: dre has a crush LOLLLLLLL

GAY BOY: I TOLD YOU TO GO THE FUCK BACK TO BED YOU STUPID BITCH

psych major: Hey!!!! Language dream >:C

GAY BOY: sorry bad

mr doctor sir therapist: yeah well karl’s awake now. so

GAY BOY: i hate the lgbt community

psych major: No fighting!!!! stop

GAY BOY: sapnap started it

mr doctor sir therapist: I am Sitting Here

psych: Did something happen dream D:

GAY BOY: sapnpnpgn. help

GAY BOY: explain it. please

mr doctor sir therapist: sigh

mr doctor sir therapist: ok so we all knwo ab dre’s big fat gay crush on george

emotional support himbo: dream I've said it before and I'll say it again if you don't secure the man I'm going to kiss him

GAY BOY: u r not helping. none of u r helping

mr doctor sir therapist: are u mr doctor sir therapist. no. shut the fuck up

psych major: Language sap

mr doctor sir therapist: sorry bad :(

mr doctor sir therapist: anyways tldr gogy wants 2 kiss a boy and it isn’t dre and dre also thinks the boy is hot and is probably pining for both at this point

GAY BOY: I LITERALLY DIDN’T EVEN TELL U THIS

mr doctor sir therapist: dream i am world renowned mr doctor sir therapist

emotional support himbo: i hav 2 remind u everyday that u gave urself that nickname

mr doctor sir therapist: shut up the fuck

psych major: SAPNAP. >:/

mr doctor sir therapist: SORRY BAD

GAY BOY: well. sapnap’s right. like always. ig

mr doctor sir therapist: of course i am right i am the love doctor

GAY BOY: please stop

mr doctor sir therapist: love doctor sapnap

GAY BOY: i only have so much strength at 8am

emotional support himbo: love doctor sapnap

GAY BOY: please

psych major: Love doctor sapnap :D

GAY BOY: not you too

  
  
  


**bee s**

dream boy: my friends are useless and also bitches

tubs: helo

dream boy: hi tubbo. i love u tubbo

tubs: helo

veto power: what’s wrong this time

dream boy: i’m gay :(

tubs: YOUR WHAT

tubs: wait nvm i knew that lol

veto power: tubbo

tubs: soooorroryyyyyy puf

veto power: there is nothing wrong with being gay dream. what happened

dream boy: i like a boy :(

veto power: yes that is what being gay usually does to you.

dream boy: but the boy likes a different boy :(

tubs: is it gogy

dream boy: fuck u tubbo

tubs: D:

veto power: well if the boy likes a different boy then you shouldn’t make yourself suffer dre.

dream boy: but the other boy is hot :(

tubs: that’s gay

dream boy: Fuck U Tubbo

veto power: okay so do you like the other boy too?

dream boy: i met him 20 minutes ago

veto power: h

dream boy: but also like he’s hot

dream boy: so like yes?

veto power: ok. um. have you ever talked to george about your feelings dream?

dream boy: LOL

veto power: fuck this going back 2 sleep

dream boy: WAIT

dream boy: PUFFY

dream boy: WAIT PLEASE I NEED YOU

dream boy: PUFFY I AM SORRY

tubs: lol dream liks 2 men

dream boy: tubbo

tubs: drem

dream boy: tubbo

tubs: ok

tubs: wait let me help

tubs: iam helpfull 

dream boy: ok tubbo

tubs: just like kiss. like both of de men

dream boy: hey puffy come back please

tubs: folproof plan

  
  
  


**i hate this fucking family**

fundo bundo: hey guys i’m in class!!!!!!!

anarchist in training: want a cookie for that fundy

fundo bundo: i do not need this shit this early in the morning

wilby: that’s great funds!!!! how’s the jetlag been treating you

fundo bundo: it’s fine so far! a little tired but i am here

LITTLE BABY MAN: I’m not tired

fundo bundo: that’s great tommy

LITTLE BABY MAN: It is because my willpower is stronger than yours Fundy

fundo bundo: that’s lovely tommy

LITTLE BABY MAN: I am also in class right now and I am not tired unlike you who is tired

fundo bundo: that’s true tommy

LITTLE BABY MAN: Guys it is not working he isn’t breaking yet

wilby: tommy stop

LITTLE BABY MAN: Ok

wilby: anyways!!! what’s your first class of the day funds

fundo bundo: it’s like web app development nothing too fancy

LITTLE BABY MAN: What the fuck do those words mean

fundo bundo: u will learn eventually tommy

LITTLE BABY MAN: Ok Pog

wilby: whatcha doin then how r you texting on your phone

fundo bundo: will. u know me. i’m cool as hell. i break the law. the rules. nothing stops me from doing what i want

anarchist in training: lol coding profs dont care

fundo bundo: i am sick and tired of you you fucking fucker stupid fuck

anarchist in training: LOL

fundo bundo: whatever it’s fine prof’s teaching shit i alr know so

wilby: you’re so smart funds!!!!

fundo bundo: thank u will!!!

LITTLE BABY MAN: Who are you sitting with Fundy

LITTLE BABY MAN: Are there hot girls

fundo bundo: tommy i do not like women

LITTLE BABY MAN: Oops

LITTLE BABY MAN: Are there hot men

LITTLE BABY MAN: I hated typing that by the way

anarchist in training: tommy becomes a homophobe asmr

LITTLE BABY MAN: I AM NOT A HOMOPHOBE I AM A MISANDRIST

fundo bundo: um. ig the guy sitting next to me is cute

philza: WORM????????????

fundo bundo: why do u only ever come online 2 make fun of me

philza: blackmail material

anarchist in training: PHIL!!! WE :handshake:

philza: WE :handshake:

LITTLE BABY MAN: Hey can we go back to Fundy being gay

fundo bundo: I DIDN’T??? I

fundo bundo: i didnt even bring up

fundo bundo: i just said he’s cute

LITTLE BABY MAN: See Fundy when you are me you flirt with all the women that make you go MMMMMMMM and then it works because you are me

wilby: please do not do that

LITTLE BABY MAN: You are single and alone

philza: No Tommy it’s fine Will’s gf goes to a different school

anarchist in training: yeah she’s in a different timezone

wilby: i don’t like any of you

LITTLE BABY MAN: Haha Fundy Will just admitted to hating you

wilby: I DID NOT

anarchist in training: messed up

philza: :/ kinda shit will

fundo bundo: harsh man :/

wilby: I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY

  
  
  


**private message — will, funds**

will: i don’t hate you :(

funds: LOL will yes i know

will: pls

funds: u remind me everyday

will: so you have a crush

funds: I DONT ??

will: but you said your deskmate is cute

funds: i have never spoken to this man in my life wilbur

will: but he’s cute

funds: sigh. u r no help

will: ask for his number

  
  
  


**THIS IS AN INTERVENTION**

GAY BOY: george’s crush thinks i’m cute

GAY BOY: his name’s fundy btw

GAY BOY: it’s so cute

GAY BOY: his name i mean

GAY BOY: i mean he’s also cute

GAY BOY: god i am fucked

emotional support himbo: kiss him

mr doctor sir therapist: do not do that

emotional support: just kiss him and george

GAY BOY: please.pll ease i am malfunctioninf

psych major: OMG ^-^ Did he tell you that you’re cute?

GAY BOY: um

mr doctor sir therapist: dream

GAY BOY: his phone was right there pls he wasn’t even trying to hide it

mr doctor sir therapist: DREAM

GAY BOY: SAPNAP

psych major: Well this makes things more difficult D:

emotional support himbo: well . not really lol

emotional support himbo: dream wants to kiss george, george thinks new boy is cute, new boy thinks dream is cute

emotional support himbo: and george is pretty fucking cute so it’s not hard to get new boy to like george

emotional support himbo: and dream and george have basically been dating without them even knowing

emotional support himbo: just like. talk. lol

emotional support himbo: and date each other

GAY BOY: sapnap what the hell do i do

emotional support himbo: why am i even here

mr doctor sir therapist: I HAVE A FOOLPROOF PLAN

  
  
  


**private message - double d, simp**

simp: get his number

double d: what

simp: just do it. it’s part of my plan

double d: ok

  
  
  


**i hate this fucking family**

fundo bundo: HE JUST ASKED ME FOR MY NUMBER

LITTLE BABY MAN: What a simp

anarchist in training: TRUEEEEEE

wilby: THAT’S GREAT!!!! fundy this might turn into something

fundo bundo: oh dear god i am not emotionally prepared for this

philza: Why not

fundo bundo: ???? cute boy ?????????????? first day ????????????????????

LITTLE BABY MAN: Maybe if you were me you would be used to it

LITTLE BABY MAN: Because I get all the women

wilby: tommy

LITTLE BABY MAN: Ok Wilbur

wilby: it’s fine fundy! if anything, this is a great way to make your first friend

anarchist in training: lol one friend sadge

wilby: technoblade i will slice you in half

anarchist in training: What The Hell

fundo bundo: :< ur right will

fundo bundo: wait he texted me

fundo bundo: what the fuck

  
  
  


**private message - double d, simp**

double d: ok i got his number

double d: what now

simp: text him

double d: what the fuck

double d: we r literally in class next to e/o

simp: no no no

simp: text him like he’s george

double d: ?????

simp: like. flirt or something

simp: and then when he responds

simp: just be like oh shit texted the wrong person lol

simp: but it could be the right person

double d: that’s so fucking good oh my god

  
  
  


**private message - fundy, dream**

dream: hey lol

dream: im in class

dream: but im thinking ahout you

dream: youre so cute

  
  
  


**i hate this fucking family**

fundo bundo: [screenshot, 9:38 am]

fundo bundo: HELP ME?

wilby: oh shit wait moves????

LITTLE BABY MAN: Wow he is just like me

anarchist in training: he is literally right next to you why is he texting

LITTLE BABY MAN: Techno I think this new boy is onto something

anarchist in training: this is the worst attempt at flirting i have ever seen in my life

  
  
  


**private message - fundy, dream**

fundy: um

fundy: hi…

fundy: i am also in class

fundy: like right next to u actually

fundy: also what. lol

  
  
  


**private message - double d, simp**

double d: r u sure this is going 2 work

simp: foolproof plan

  
  
  


**private message - fundy, dream**

dream: OH OOPS

dream: haha sorry

dream: i texted the wrong person

dream: … but if you want you could be the right person

  
  
  


**i hate this fucking family**

fundo bundo: [screenshot, 9:46 am]

fundo bundo: guys what does this mean

wilby: OH MY GOD

LITTLE BABY MAN: I have definitely used that before

philza: And yet you’re still single Tommy

anarchist in training: wonder why

fundo bundo: none of u r helping

wilby: JUST ????????? TALK TO HIM

fundo bundo: WE R IN CLASS LIKE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER

anarchist in training: well that didn’t stop him now did it

wilby: what’s his name funds!

fundo bundo: dream

fundo bundo: it’s cute

fundo bundo: fuck

  
  
  


**private message - fundy, dream**

fundy: oh wow

fundy: are u flirting

fundy: in class

  
  
  


**private message - double d, simp**

double d: [screenshot, 9:52 am]

double d: what the fuck do i do now

simp: LOL

double d: QWHAT THE FUCK DO U MEAN LOL YOISON OF A BITCH

double d: COME BACK HERE

  
  
  


**private message - fundy, dream**

dream: maybe

fundy: oh?

dream: unless you don’t. want me to

fundy: hmmmm

**_fundy_ ** **set** **_dream_ ** **’s nickname to** **_fuckboy_ **

fuckboy: WHAT

fuckboy: NO NO NO

fundy: hehehehe

fundy: my finger slipped

fuckboy: hmm. two can play at this game

**_fuckboy_ ** **set his nickname to** **_future bf_ **

**_future bf_ ** **set** **_fundy_ ** **’s nickname to** **_lover boy_ **

future bf: my finger slipped :)

  
  
  


**i hate this fucking family**

fundo bundo: [screenshot, 10:01 am]

fundo bundo: Oh.

  
  
  


**private message - lover boy, future bf**

lover boy: i think i’ll keep this

lover boy: c:

  
  
  


**emotionally stable boyfriends**

simpnap: i told dream to use the strat i used when i was flirting with karl for the first time LOLLLLLLL

karlos: Oh my god the “wrong person but you could be right” one???????

simpnap: TEE HEE HEE!

quackicute: DREAM IS FLIRTING????????????????

simpnap: HE HAS A CRUSH

simpnap: it’s def not gonna work now LOL

simpnap: tee hee hee. what they get 4 waking me up at 8am

karlos: I thought he liked George??

quackicute: mans moving on…

simpnap: well

simpnap: not rly

karlos: Oh

karlos: OHHHHHH

quackicute: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

karlos: Sap babe do not meddle

quackicute: sap babe let’s meddle

karlos: YOU TWO

karlos: NO MEDDLING

simpnap: ok karl

quackicute: ok karl :(

  
  
  


**private message - sap, q-tie**

sap: so we’re meddling right

q-tie: YOU FUCKING KNOW IT

**Author's Note:**

> tee hee follow me on twitter @ ohmellohi to talk about dsmp/fwf <3


End file.
